gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Voci fuori dal coro
Voci fuori dal coro '(essendo l'episodio pilota della serie, in inglese prende il nome di ''Pilot) è il primo episodio della prima stagione di Glee. E' stato scritto da Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan e Ryan Murphy, che tra l'altro ne è anche il regista. L'episodio si concentra essenzialmente sul mostrare quelli che diventeranno i personaggi principali ed offrire uno spaccato sulla società americana e sul mondo giovanile. Viene introdotto il Glee-Club, un gruppo di studenti che cantano e ballano, ma anche il ruolo importante che gli sport hanno nelle scuole statunitensi. La puntata è andata in onda, negli Stati Uniti, il '''19 maggio 2009 ed ha riscosso un successo notevole ed inaspettato (l'audience ha raggiunto incredibilmente i 9.619 milioni di telespettatori). Per quanto riguarda l'Italia, la FOX ha trasmesso questa puntata un po' in ritardo, il 25 dicembre 2009, anche qui riscuotendo un notevole successo e apprezzamenti da parte della critica. Inizialmente la serie di Glee doveva consistere in un film, con le scene prevalentemente tratte da questo episodio ed incentrato sulla relazione tra Finn e Rachel. Tuttavia, considerato l'alta percentuale di audience e share americani, i produttori decisero di farne una serie e gli episodi a seguire furono mandati in onda i primi giorni di settembre dello stesso anno, riscuotendo sempre parecchio successo. Trama L'episodio pilota della serie comincia con una performance niente male dei Cheerios, una squadra di cheerleaders allenata dalla perfida Coach Sylvester. Mentre il professor Schuesterparcheggia la sua auto malconcia a scuola, l'inquadratura si sposta sui giocatori di football che gettano Kurt Hummel nel bidone dell'immondizia dopo le carinerie con l'insegnante, il quale chiede a Finn di consegnargli a breve il suo tema su 'Cosa hai fatto l'estate scorsa?', domanda a cui il ragazzo risponde 'Sono quasi a metà, professore!'. L'insegnante di spagnolo entra poi nel liceo McKinley e si ferma ad ammirare, con una punta di nostalgia, il trofeo che il Glee-Club di cui faceva parte vinse nel 1993, dotato di una foto dell'ormai scomparsa Lillian Adler, la direttrice del gruppo a cui è dedicata un'etichetta contenente la definizione vera e propria di un Glee''-''Club: Per definizione, un Glee-Club si occupa dell'espressione di se stessi per raggiungere la felicità. Infatti, in lingua inglese il termine 'glee' oltre che a definire un gruppo di cantanti generalmente scolastici, è un sinonimo dell'italiano 'allegria'. In questa puntata si scopre che Sandy Ryerson, responsabile del Glee Club della William McKinley High School, è stato licenziato per il suo comportamento inopportuno verso alcuni studenti maschi (come spifferato da Rachel). Il Preside dell'istituto, il signor Figgins, dà il permesso a Will di dirigere il club, con l'intenzione di risollevarne le sorti. Dopo una parte della notte trascorsa in bianco, Will ha un'illuminazione e decide di ridare animo al Glee chiamando il gruppo "Nuove Direzioni". I ragazzi che si presentano all'audizione sono la talentuosa cantante Rachel Berry, la ragazza con manie da diva Mercedes Jones, il soprano gay Kurt Hummel, il chitarrista paraplegico Artie Abrams e la punk balbuziente Tina Cohen-Chang. Gli sforzi del club vengono derisi da Sue Sylvester , capitano delle Cheerios, mentre la scelta di Will di gestire il Glee Club non è supportata da sua moglie Terri, che preferirebbe che il marito lavorasse come ragioniere, in modo da incrementare il loro reddito. Rachel minaccia di lasciare il club se non verrà trovato un cantante maschio di talento, che possa essere all'altezza della sua voce. L'allenatore della squadra di football della scuola, Ken Tanaka , permette a Will di reclutare membri della squadra di football, ma nessuno vuole iscriversi. Mentre vede che un foglio per iscrizione al glee club negli spogliatoi della squadra di football sente Finn cantare sotto la doccia, e scopre che ha un grande talento. Per convincere Finn ad aderire al Glee Club, Will è costretto ad usare l'arma del ricatto: nasconde delle bustine di marijuana ''nell'armadietto di Finn e lo ricatta costringendolo ad unirsi alle Nuove Direzioni. Will, accompagnato dalla guida scolastica. durante Don't Stop Believin']]Emma Pillsbury , porta i suoi ragazzi ad assistere all'esibizione del club rivale dei Vocal Adrenaline, in modo dargli delle indicazioni, ma la strabiliante performance dei rivali getta il gruppo nello sconforto, rendendoli preoccupati per le loro possibilità di competere al concorso regionale dei Glee Club. Tornato a casa, Will viene informato da sua moglie che sta per diventare padre e, nonostante la gioia, si trova di fronte a nuove responsabilità. Perciò decide di dare le dimissioni come insegnante e di conseguenza di lasciare le Nuove Direzioni, per trovarsi un lavoro più redditizio. Anche Finn decide di lasciare il Glee Club ma, dopo essere stato attaccato dai suoi compagni della squadra di football ed aver salvato Artie da un atto di bullismo, capisce cosa vuole fare veramente, così torna al club intenzionato a dare il massimo. Emma cerca di sollecitare Will a seguire più il proprio cuore nelle sue scelte, piuttosto che il denaro, ma quando il professore assiste all'esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni, in ''Don't Stop Believin', decide di rimanere e guidarli verso i campionati regionali. Canzoni *'Where Is Love?' di Oliver! Cantata da Hank e Sandy. *'Respect' di Otis Redding. Cantata da Mercedes. *'Mr. Cellophane '''di ''Chicago. Cantata da Kurt. *'I Kissed a Girl '''di ''Katy Perry. Cantata da Tina. *'On My Own' di Les Miserables. Cantata da Rachel. *'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat' dei Guys and Dolls. Cantata da Artie con le Nuove Direzioni. *'Can't Fight This Feeling' dei REO Speedwagon. Cantata da Finn. *'You're the One That I Want' di Grease. Cantata da Rachel e Finn con le Nuove Direzioni. *'Rehab' di Amy Winehouse. Cantata dai Vocal Adrenaline. *'Leaving on a Jet Plane' di John Denver. Cantata da Will. *'That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty' dei KC and the Sunshine Band. Cantata dal McKinley High Glee Club 1993. *'Don't Stop Believin'' dei Journey. Cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni. Canzoni di sottofondo *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On' di Ice Cube/''The Supremes'' (ballata dalle Cheerios). *'Shining Star' di'' Earth Wind & Fire''. *'Flight Of The Bumblebee' dei The Swingle Swingers. *'Soul Bossa Nova' dei The Swingle Swingers. *'Golliwog's Cakewalk' dei The Swingle Singers. *'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head' di 101 Strings Orchestra. *'A Fifth Of Beethoven' dei'' The Swingle Swingers featuring Schlomo''. *'Chewing Gum' di Annie. *'Moonlight Sonata' dei The Swingle Swingers. *'Don't Stop Believin' dei ''Journey. *'Looking Back' di Kerry Muzzey. Guest Star *Stephen Tobolowsky è Sandy Ryerson. *Patrick Gallagher è Ken Tanaka. *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins. *Romy Rosemont è Carole Hummel. *Jerry Phillips è Finn Hudson (bambino). *Taisha Monique Clark è Giselle. *Jane Galloway Heitz è Lillian Adler. *Naya Rivera è Santana Lopez. *Ben Bledsoe è Hank Saunders. *Melanie Henderson è Barb. *Kent Avenido è Howard Bamboo. *Aaron Hendry è Darren. Curiosità *Questo è l'unico episodio fino ad ora in cui Brittany Pierce è assente perchè l'attrice (Heather Morris) ancora non era nel cast. *Prima e ultima volta in cui la Coach Sylvester chiama Emma con il suo vero nome. *Ogni studente del Glee, eccetto Artie, ha avuto un provino. Ogni canzone che gli studenti del Glee hanno cantato all' audizione era in realtà la canzone che l'attrice/attore ha cantato per essere preso in Glee, con una sola eccezione. Jenna Ushkowitz ha cantato Waiting for Life to Begin durante la sua audizione per Glee, ma dato che ha incasinato il versetto doveva scegliere un altro brano. *Quando Rachel ha fatto le audizioni per il Glee Club, canta la canzone "On My Own" da Les Misérables. Lea Michele, che interpreta il ruolo di Rachel, aveva svolto a Broadway in quello spettacolo Cosette da giovane. *Dato che Dianna Agron (Quinn) si è unita al cast appena un giorno prima dell'inizio delle riprese, il suo personaggio non ha molte battute in questa puntata. *Durante un'intervista, Lea e Amber hanno detto che Glee in origine aveva una sigla che non hanno mai usato. Lea e Amber non l'hanno cantata perché hanno detto che FOX ha ancora i diritti sulla canzone. *Si capisce subito della balbuzia di Tina, quando si iscrive al Glee Club, la firma è: TTT-Tina. *Quando Tina firma il nome Artie, scrive Arty. Questo potrebbe essere un errore di Tina. E' anche una coincidenza che nella sceneggiatura originale, Artie era in realtà Arty. *In una scena tagliata, si vede Quinn e Santana dar fastidio a Rachel in bagno. Si può vedere che i titoli non sono ordinati in ordine alfabetico come si è sempre usato per il cast principale. Amber Riley è stata la prima poi Jenna Ushkowitz e poi Chris Colfer. *Questo è l'episodio con il maggior numero di brani. Ci sono 20 canzoni. Tuttavia, di queste, solo quattro sono state rilasciate. *Nello script originale Quinn si chiamava Liz. *Nello script originale, c'era un ragazzo indiano che entrava nelle Nuove Direzioni di nome Rajeesh. E' stato sostituito con Kurt Hummel, dopo che Chris Colfer è stato aggiunto al cast. *Finn e Rachel cantano "You're The One That I Want" di Grease ''in questo episodio. Questa canzone è stata usata al posto di "Summer Nights", che è cantata da Mercedes e Sam in ''Sì/No. *Rachel doveva cantare cantare 'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee!' ''invece di "On My Own" (come evidenziato anche nella sceneggiatura originale).'' *Mercedes doveva essere l'interesse amoroso di Rajeesh (come visto nello script originale) *Sono state tagliate molte scene dallo script originale. *Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) è stata l'ultima persona del cast principale a ottenere la parte. Il suo primo giorno doveva fare una scena con Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) in cui dovevano pomiciare insieme. Il direttore Ryan Murphy ha detto di essere sexy, ma lei era così nervosa che non riusciva a concentrarsi. *Stephen Tobolowsky interpreta un personaggio di nome Sandy Ryerson, lo stesso cognome come il suo personaggio in Groundhog Day, Ned Ryerson. *Tra le scene tagliate dalla prima versione dell'episodio: **L'episodio iniziava con un flashback del glee club nel 1993 che stavano per esibirsi alle Nazionali, quando Lillian Adler, l'allenatrice originale, fà a loro un discorso di incoraggiamento. Poi si esibiscono. Un pezzo di questa scena è utilizzata come un flashback in Saturday Night Glee-ver. **Originariamente, si vede Sandy che viene licenziato da Figgins, singhiozzando e negando la sua sessualità. **I commenti nel video su MySpace di Rachel che canta "On My Own", scritti dalle Cheerios erano così severi, con minacce di morte. Quindi sono stati tolti nel montaggio finale. **Dopo che Rachel dice: "Quando iniziamo le prove?" c'era una scena in cui Will fà indossare al Glee Club i costumi indossati da lui durante le Nazionali nel 1993. **La scena di Will che sente Finn cantare sotto la doccia era più lunga. *Qui puoi leggere il copione originale in inglese. Errori *Durante "Can't Fight This Feeling", Il torace di Finn è normale, ma poi ci sono delle macchie rosse quando si cambia l'angolazione. Come svela Cory Monteith nel dietro le quinte dell'episodio, la temperatura dell'acqua era così elevata che Cory si stava davvero scottando. Anche Ryan Murphy ha confessato di aver mpiegato "ore ed ore" per filmare quella scena. *Nella versione estesa dell'episodio, nella prima scena, quando il giovane Will Schuester è sul punto di esibirsi con il suo Glee Club con "That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty", mentre lo stadio si sta preparando dice "1993 Glee Club Invitational"', ma prima l'allenatrice Lillian Adler dice chiaramente "Benvenuti alle Nazionali" *Quando Tina scrive il suo nome sul foglio di iscrizione, scrive la lettera 'T' più volte, come un segno della sua balbuzia. Tuttavia, quando Rachel scrive il suo nome sullo stesso foglio, il nome di 'Tina' è scritto perfettamente ordinato e pulito, e con un colore di inchiostro diverso. *Quando Rachel parla riguardo se stessa, ha una foto dei suoi padri nel suo armadietto. Uno di loro porta gli occhiali ed è calvo, l'altro invece è di colore. Nella terza stagione i genitori di Rachel che appaiono nell'episodio ''Cuore ''sono totalmente differenti. *Quando Will dice che non mangiava un panino al burro di arachidi e gelatina da tanto tempo, spiega perché Terri è allergica alla frutta secca. Ma gli arachidi non sono frutta secca, sono legumi. *Durante "Don't Stop Believin'", quando Finn finisce di suonare la batteria, si alza in piedi e da le bacchette al batterista, ma si sente il rumore del tamburo continuare anche se non c'è nessuno che lo suona. *Nel foglio delle iscrizioni al Glee Club, si può vedere il nome di Artie scritto "Arty". *Sandy Ryerson dice di aver preso la marijuana medica per il suo esaurimento nervoso. L'Ohio non ha ancora la marijuana medica. Il Michigan si, ma portarla in altri stati sarebbe un crimine. *Dopo che Finn mente a Puck dicendo che la madre era andata a operarsi la prostata, ma in realtà era andato al Glee, Puck gli dice "le ragazze non hanno prostata, ho cercato." Tuttavia in uno studio del 2002, hanno scoperto che si può fare. *Rachel all'inizio dell'episodio, afferma che lei cerca di postare un video al giorno su MySpace per mantenere il suo talento crescita. Tuttavia, quando le Cheerios guardano "On My Own", nella casella "Video simili", dice che non ci sono altri video di Rachel. Galleria di foto - Glee101-00014.jpg - Glee101-00022.jpg - Glee101-00034.jpg - Glee101-00044.jpg - Glee101-00073.jpg - Glee101-00085.jpg - Glee101-00109.jpg Glee101-00102.jpg - Glee101-00123.jpg - Glee101-00139.jpg - Glee101-00143.jpg - Glee101-00152.jpg - Glee101-00176.jpg - Glee101-00186.jpg - Glee101-00192.jpg - Glee101-00201.jpg - Glee101-00216.jpg - Glee101-00226.jpg - Glee101-00242.jpg - Glee101-00266.jpg - Glee101-00271.jpg - Glee101-00285.jpg - Glee101-00290.jpg - Glee101-00306.jpg - Glee101-00344.jpg - Glee101-00366.jpg - Glee101-00394.jpg - Glee101-00400.jpg Glee101-00444.jpg - Glee101-00478.jpg - Glee101-00455.jpg - Glee101-00448.jpg - Glee101-00540.jpg Glee101-00550.jpg - Glee101-00538.jpg - - Glee101-00524.jpg - Glee101-00506.jpg - - Glee101-00496.jpg - Glee101-00490.jpg - - Glee101-00483.jpg - Glee101-00478.jpg - Glee101-00471.jpg - Glee101-00581.jpg - Glee101-00575.jpg - - Glee101-00562.jpg - Glee101-00641.jpg - Glee101-00606.jpg - Glee101-00589.jpg - Glee101-00657.jpg - Glee101-00654.jpg - Glee101-00648.jpg - Glee101-00792.jpg - Glee101-00787.jpg - Glee101-00757.jpg - Glee101-00753.jpg - Glee101-00739.jpg - Glee101-00731.jpg - Glee101-00701.jpg - Glee101-00871.jpg - Glee101-00849.jpg - Glee101-00839.jpg - Glee101-00832.jpg - Glee101-00831.jpg - Glee101-00828.jpg - Glee101-00824.jpg - Glee101-00811.jpg - Glee101-00805.jpg - Glee101-00800.jpg - Glee101-00799.jpg - Glee101-00981.jpg - Glee101-00968.jpg - Glee101-00955.jpg - Glee101-00948.jpg - Glee101-00945.jpg - Glee101-00941.jpg - Glee101-00936.jpg - Glee101-00901.jpg - Glee101-00894.jpg - Glee101-00884.jpg - Glee101-01108.jpg - Glee101-01102.jpg - Glee101-01150.jpg - Glee101-01147.jpg - Glee101-01135.jpg - Glee101-01134.jpg - Glee101-01132.jpg - Glee101-01130.jpg - Glee101-01125.jpg - Glee101-01117.jpg - Glee101-01180.jpg - Glee101-01194.jpg - Glee101-01193.jpg - Glee101-01191.jpg - Glee101-01190.jpg - Glee101-01183.jpg - Glee101-01216.jpg - Glee101-01275.jpg - Glee101-01244.jpg - Glee101-01228.jpg - Glee101-01305.jpg - Glee101-01302.jpg - Glee101-01299.jpg - Glee101-01293.jpg - Glee101-01288.jpg - Glee101-01317.jpg - Glee101-01316.jpg - Glee101-01314.jpg - Glee101-01310.jpg - Glee101-01307.jpg - Glee101-01336.jpg - Glee101-01329.jpg - Glee101-01347.jpg - Glee101-01356.jpg - Glee101-01365.jpg - Glee101-01359.jpg - Video Navigazione Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Episodi